傑剛
傑剛（Jagen、ジェイガン） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍, ''聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎, and 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍. Being a veteran knight of Altea, Jagen acts as 馬爾斯's guardian and advisor. He is often one of the people Marth turns to for guidance. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Mystery of the Emblem novel adaptation, Jagen is 58 years old. 資料 He steps out off the battlefield in 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 but still stays by Marth's side as an advisor. Afterwards, he dies and his position is given to 凱因. In 聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎, he only takes to the field once just to train with the Avatar. Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Jagen appears in Chapter 6 during the second trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of three boss Mirages. He fights alongside 奧古馬 and 帕奧拉. 個性 Like most other characters in the Archanea Series of Fire Emblem, Jagen's personality is not very well-developed, with much emphasis having been placed on his functionality as a combat unit on the battlefield. That aside, like most other knights appearing in the series, Jagen has been portrayed to be an individual who is fiercely patriotic to the country whom he has pledged his allegiance to (Altea), participating in many battles under its banner for decades. His devotion to his country is especially evident in the Prologue of Shadow Dragon, where he is one of few units who can be selected to act as the decoy to ensure that Marth and the rest of his retainers succeed in fleeing Altea. Should he be chosen, Jagen's parting words are ones that are gallantly courageous, where he, in spite of the dire state of his situation, ironically muses over the suitability of his age being a deciding factor in him being chosen as the sacrifice. More dimensions to Jagen's character are introduced with the onset of New Mystery of the Emblem, where he frequently engages the Avatar in preambling discussions before the onset of each battle. Through these interactions, one can deduce Jagen to be both wise and prudent, as he constantly imparts sound advice to the Avatar to ensure that they form effective tactical decisions. 遊戲中 聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |10% |10% |10% |10% |0% |0% |0% |0% |} 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 (Book 1) 基礎數據 進階數據 |10% |10% |10% |10% |0% |0% |0% |3% |} 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 '*'Normal Mode only. 進階數據 |40% |20% |0% |35% |15% |30% |20% |0% |} 聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎 Boss Stats |-|Normal= |-|Hard= ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Espada Inferno Strike |session= Sword-Lunge EX }} 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Veteran Knight :''Veteran knight of Altea who protected Marth since he was young登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 鋼槍 }} 槍 |Skill= 銀槍 聖衣 }} 槍 |Skill= 鋼槍 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 總體 In Heroes, Jagen, true to his archetype is good when summoned early and falls behind in later levels. If summoned at 4*, his attack is decent with his Silver Lance and can two hit K.O most enemies in the early game of story mode (although most units can do the same thing). His Defense, Attack and Speed are all terrible at max level and his only good stat is his Resistance, being comparable to Niles, who ranks 5th in Resistance. Therefore, Jagen is fine for the early chapters if summoned early, but due to his slow and frail all around stats, Jagen would most likely be sacrificed for Fury and Fortify Cavalry to other heroes. Quotes 英雄雲集 :Jagen/Heroes Quotes Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Bones of Iron :After the war, Jagen laid down his lance and became one of Prince Marth’s closest advisors. 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jagen is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 Jagen appears as an obtainable character. His class is Veteran Knight. ;Veteran Knight *Veteran knight of Altea who protected Marth since he was young登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Trivia *During the production of the original 聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍, Jagen was originally intended to be killed during the storyline, to provide a tragic coming of age moment where Marth would be forced to face the fact that he lost the adult he relied on. This sequence was scrapped from the final game and storyline, likely due to technical constraints or the inconvenience of removing a unit from the player's use. 圖片 Jagen.png|Official Artwork of Jagen from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light File:Jagen (Artwork).png|Artwork of Jagen from the TCG. File:Jagen Heroes.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Jagen Fight.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Jagen Skill.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Jagen Damaged.png|Jagen illustrated by Yamada Akihiro in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. JagenSketch.png|Sketch of Jagen from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. File:JagenTCG.jpg|Jagen, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Paladin. File:FE0 Jagen.png|Jagen as a Paladin in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Jagen2.png|Jagen as a Paladin in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FEKaruta Jagen.png|Jagen in the Fire Emblem: One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:MarthFlashback.PNG|CG artwork of Jagen in a flashback with 馬爾斯. File:Jagen(Anime).jpg|Animation still of Jagen from the Fire Emblem anime. Mirage Jagen.png|Jagen as he appears in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:Jagen-FE1.png|Jagen's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Jagen-FE3.gif|Jagen's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Jagen-FE11.png|Jagen's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem File:Jeigan paladin lance.gif|Jagen's battle sprite in Shadow Dragon. File:Jagen FEH combat sprite.png|Jagen's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. en:Jagen es:Jagen Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色